Talk:Halo Alpha
Note:This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. Once the project is agreed upon it is moved to Halopedia:Projects for further discussion and action. Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wikia? Click here *Yes we've seen the commericals and Yes we have an article ... good one too. Find it here, Starry Night Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is a Kelorist? See the Reference here Mamore Did you know? We should also do a "Did you know?"--JohnSpartan117 01:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, like "Did you know that ...." Just to help your point. --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Firefox Halopedia Toolbar *Download it at Halopedia:Search Plugin --Doomguy0505 10:54, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Here's a screenshot http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/8198/hpediavj5.th.jpg It's like the google toolbar --Doomguy0505 07:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Clan *Anyone interested in a Halo 2 clan for Halopedia, please post your gamertag. --Dragonclaws 08:10, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*I do as im told, Climax Void --Climax Viod 12:15, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*SWAHSparatn117--JohnSpartan117 15:11, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::*It said that gamertag doesn't exist, so I sent an invite to SWAHSpartan117 instead. I hope that's you. --Dragonclaws 22:52, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::*It says it is on his user page, im surprised more people arnt interested in this Clan ---Climax Viod 14:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::*If anyone is interested in sending me an invite to the halopedia clan, I'd be most gracious. Gamertage-TayTayTheSarge friend of a friend -- User:CaptainAdamGraves 00:03, 11 November 2006 :*Digipatd--Digipatd 20:23, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Mine is Zarengo just like that, but i may not be online for a while cuz my x-box is not working, and is being repaired right now--Radzon 06:43, 19 November 2006 (UTC) *Yeah thats me, it was just a typo, sorry...--JohnSpartan117 08:34, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html Where is the Plasma Mortar Article? *I think the covanant weapons page needs to be updated with a plasma mortar article like the one I created but that was deleted. -- Covenant Ship Classifications We need to hammer out what is real and what isn't. It's getting crazy with people making up ship classifications so please prove these exist in the Halo Universe: *Holy hell. I know that's the biggest oxymoron of all time, BUT...wow. You're going insane killing these things. ESEMONO, I BEG YOU: READ THE BOOKS AND SEE FOR YOUR OWN EYES! Okay! I will provide your little page numbers later, but first...Cheersm RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :That's all I want is page numbers, if they have page numbers they can stay. -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I've provided quite a few (and I apologize if my remarks sound heavily laced with sarcasm...it is probably because they are). I don't have my copy of Halo: The Fall of Reach, so I won't be able to look them all up, but when UNSC AI #23 gets on tomorrow I'll have him cross reference for them.--Rot 2312 6.12.06 :::No that's great! I'm so glad that someone is finally making an effort to hammer out what's real and what's not. -- Esemono 10:57, 7 December 2006 (UTC) *What is the mysterious ship was the ship in Halo First Strike with the five bublous sections? -- Esemono 13:23, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :*That's the Covenant Battleship. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 17:46, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::*As usual RR refuses to provide any type of proof. -- Yamanba 14:04, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant CAR-class Heavy Cruiser :*'DELETE no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Further Investigation' - You know, I don't understand you at all. This shoot first ask questions later style war you wage on Covenant ships is rather annoying. As for the CAR class, it is not mentioned in the book, but transmissions found on Bungie's site prior to Halo CE's release describes two ships as CAR class. It does now, however, state the type of ship. Thus, further investigation is needed.--'Rot' 1522 7.12.06 ::*If I shot first and asked questions later these ships would be deleted and you would be trying to provide proof in order to recreate them. As it stands I haven't shot anything. ::*As for the ship. In transmissions is states that the SCS Hermes II recieved a transmission from, "CAR Contrition (DE H c-5)". So from that little quote we've determined the Contrition is: A) a Heavy Cruiser B)is 300 m to 1400 to 1782.2 m long C)Has 5 Plasma Turrets and laterally-mounted Pulse Lasers? We know all that from, "CAR Contrition (DE H c-5)"? -- Esemono 03:22, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::*My assumption is that most of that data is gathered from the idea of the CAR being a cruiser. The cruiser is bigger than 300m, but smaller than a carrier, which is three times the size of a destroyer, which is about 485m, so that places the carrier at about 1455m. Also, I believe the cruiser has 5 Plasma Turrets and laterally-mounted Pulse Lasers. That would be where all that came from.--Rotaretilbo 05:03, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*RelentlessRecusant stated that CAR-class Heavy Cruiser was 1782.2 meters in length. So the new "official" length is 1455m? So its maxium size is three times the distance of a destroyer yet the CPV-class Heavy Destroyer is 1500m long, isn't 3 times 1500 bigger than 1455? As for the number of Plasma Turrents and Pulse Lasers that number is based on all cruisers having that number? That, also, brings us back to the fact that we don't know this is a cruiser let alone a "Heavy" Cruiser. -- Esemono 12:09, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::*'Split Article' - When I say three times the size of a destroyer, I mean destroyer. I agree that we should have an article called "Covenant Cruiser", and a seperate one called "CAR-class warship" or something of that nature. I don't know where RR got 1782.2, but 1455 comes from the cruiser being smaller than the carrier, and the carrier being somewhere in the 1455 range.--'Rot' 23:01, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::*'Split Article' - I also agree that we should split the article. Having a cruiser that is smaller than a Covenant Destroyer seems a little strange to me. There doesn't seem to be any reason that the CAR-class warship would be a Cruiser unless RR has some more insight as to where he got the 1782.2m figure, perhaps he found a source that said the CAR class was a crusier and it was 1782.2 m long?. -- Esemono 11:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::*'Split article' The 1782m comes from HBO's Scale Image that lists the Truth and Reconciliation as a Covenant Cruiser that is 1782m long (Not sure where RR got the .2m). Therefore the CAR-class should be taken out and made into a new article and Covenant Cruiser should just be a redirect to Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser because User:RelentlessRecusant has confirmed that the Truth and Reconciliation is a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser.--Yamanba 13:54, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Supercruiser :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep - The name is fanon, but the information describes the "sniper" ship in Halo: The Fall of Reach. Thus, the fanon name supercruiser is a place holder until an actual name is given to it.--'Rot' 03:34, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Battleship :*'DELETE' no known info about where this came from. -- Esemono 22:18, 20 November 2006 :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep- In halo the first strike, pg 32, It says: He saw the fant outlines of dozens of Covenant Battleships in low orbit.Admaral Sozai :*'Keep' - As per Admiral Sozai-- ::*Can we confirm that the quote isn't He saw the '''fant' outlines...'' :::*What the hell is a fant? Is this a real quote? -- Yamanba 13:54, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*Sigh, nexes isn't the best speller. "He saw the faint outlines of dozens of Covenant battleships in low orbit." page 32 of Halo: First Strike, lines 11 and 12. If you guys don't believe a quote and a page number is provided, look it up, and if you can't find it, then start asking questions. I am sick of having to look up and confirm quotes because everyone else is too lazy, but jumps to make accusations.--'Rot' 03:38, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Carrier :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep - Turn with me now to page 195 of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. There you will find this, "The carrier, the Lawgiver, turned, and lasers stitched the frigate. Several beams painted its hull, heating the shields - before another destroyer crossed the line of fire." This is during a Covenant battle between Elite and Brute ships. There are no UNSC personnel present (except for the Prowler Dusk viewing from a distance). That's proof enough for me.--Rot 2256 6.12.06 ::*Does it say how big the Lawgiver is? Cause this quote sounds like they just used the term Carrier as in short for Assault Carrier -- Esemono 11:57, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::*Maybe so, but that would be speculating.--'Rot' 1528 7.12.06 ::::*If we had more information we could make sure. I'm guessing there is no size given for the Lawgiver?-- Esemono 01:12, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::::*No, I am still looking for such info. My guess is that somewhere else in the books, a size is given, and that is where the Lawgiver's size comes from.--'Rot' 1523 9.12.06 ::::::*Well at 19:27, 30 November 2006 User:Darth nexes added the size of the ship as 1455 meters so lets ask him where he got the info. -- Esemono 04:39, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::*RelentlessRecusant recently enlightened me as to the logic of 1455. In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, a UNSC destroyer is mentioned as colliding with a Covenant carrier three times its size. Assuming the destroyer is 485m long, that places the Covenant carrier at roughly 1455m long.--Rotaretilbo 05:12, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Sources Provided Goodness gracious...this is one of the most titanic wastes of time ever, but I guess Rot and I will do it. Ship Naming Scheme RelentlessRecusant has been able to hack the article titles allowing special characters to be used to display the article name i.e. it's now possible to ilovebees all in lower characters. It has been proposed that for ships that we italicize the name. What is consenus with the naming convention? Should we italicize the names? Something else? -- Esemono 16:16, 18 November 2006 (UTC) For all ships, I recommend...XYZ-class Cruiser, ABC-class Frigate, etc...for individual ship names, use: UNSC XYZ, or for Covvie ships, use JKL. This is standard naval terminology. To write a hyperlink to a UNSC ship within an article, insert: For example, appears as . Fanart I propose that we not allow fanart on articles for which a screenshot can be obtained. That is, accept fanart for things from the novels and ILB, but not the video games because we can use a canon image. --Dragonclaws 04:06, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree. If a picture exists you can't use FanArt but if there is no visual representation then DECENT fan art is OK. If the community decides that one particular fan image is offensive, or stupid, then it shall be removed. -- Esemono 13:52, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Inside the Halo Universe Should we put the new ships article Inside the Halo Universe bit on the Main Page ? its big anoth and a whole differnt part of the Halo Universe --Climax Viod 14:35, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Once it's actually in a good state, definately. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant'' ''' 20:16, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Banshee Builders At my Wikipedia user page, I made an unofficial group called the Banshee Builders where members would do research on Halo Banshees (Possibly other vehicles), post the information gathered, and possibly even make something resembling a working Banshee some day. It would be interesting to other Halo fans and also make video game history. The link is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Eiyuu_Kou. I hope this will grow into something special. Right now I need somebody to put it in a nice format and request its own page if it does well. I also used one of your pictures for the Banshee Builders' user box. If it is copyrighted, let me know what I must add to allow use of it. --69.239.175.29 22:42, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :The image is copyrighted. It is allowed on article pages under fair use, but Wikipedia does not allow such images on user pages. My suggestion is to just use the initials BB for your userbox. --Dragonclaws 08:32, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Covenant Speak English? You know what I dont understand? How can the Covenant speak English! That makes no sense. At first I thought maybe when you play as the Covenant its just translated for gameplay reasons but how can Sergeant Johnson talk to the Arbiter? How did Tarturaus talk to Miranda Keyes? It seems reasonable that the Master Cheif can hear Covenant speak English cause Cortana would instantly translate it.--JohnSpartan117 07:13, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :The Covenant can speak English. This is clarified in the books. After destroying Harvest, they transmit a message in English: "Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instrument." However, the stuff in High Charity is most likely just preformed in English for the sake of the gamer. --Dragonclaws 08:21, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::And in battle, when they revert to their native languages, Master Chief has translation software uploaded into his neural grid. This is why "BLAAAARGH!" can be understood as "I've been shot!" SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm 14:19, 9 December 2006 (UTC) *Ah...so the Covenant studied the Humans closely and learned their language?-- 07:38, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Right. --Dragonclaws 07:53, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Just thought I let everyone know IM the guy whos been changing the ARticle of the week these past few weeks.-- 07:39, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Much appriciated. Although I was working on changing it to Cortana Letters about the same time as you, but I was too slow and you got there first by a few minutes. BTW, your thread title reminded me of the Reds' surrender in Red vs Blue. --Dragonclaws 07:52, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Can I continue to be the official "Article Of The Week" ChangeR?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 21:00, 15 December 2006 (UTC) About wikis How do you modify the navigation bar? --Doomguy0505 11:54, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :You mean the sidebar? Only admins can edit that stuff. --Dragonclaws 02:24, 14 December 2006 (UTC) a vandle in our mist? 76.181.131.182 has erased halo 1, 2, and 3s pages I have been able to replace most of the Halo 1 page, until I get to the trivia section, when something goes wrong, I also can't upload pictures with my computer, so if someone else might be able to do that, that would be very helpful. I think the Halo 3 page is pretty much back too, minus a few pictures. - Dockman :If you click on the History tab, you will be given a list of all revisions. Click on the time of the last good version before vandalism began to load that page, then click Edit and save the old revision to bring it back. --Dragonclaws 22:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Hey Some one delete or did something to the halo:ce, halo 2, halo 3, pages --Van246 :See thread directly above. --Dragonclaws 22:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) The Forerunners not in the Dyson Sphere? How do we know this? The subject should spell it out, but if it doesn't, let's get one thing clear: How do we know that there's no Forerunners in the Shield? It's 2 AU in diameter (the distance from the sun to earth, or 75,000,000 km -ish). That makes the circumference about 17,662,500,000,000,000 Kilometers. Using the formula for surface area of a sphere (It IS a dyson SPHERE after all), 4pi*r^2, we come up with a surface area of approximately 70,650,000,000,000,000 square kilometers (If you get a different answer using the windows calculator, remember that it doesn't factor in Order of Operations (PEMDAS), and as such gives an inaccurate answer. How in the world don't we know that there's Forerunners in there? As far as Kelly's scope sees, it's only a bowl. In reference to Kelly's wprds on H:GoO on page 381 "Why aren't they here?", here is probably abour 4 square kilometers in that area. judging by the time they've had to run around in that thing (It probably shut on them when they activated Halo the first time), they could be anywhere in there. Or maybe they got out and repopulated, hence why the humans and covenant are alive today, and the Monitor(s) recognize the spartans as Reclaimers. /rant If i didn't break your head, thanks for sticking around to read my rant. try and figure out my logic. that'll break your head. I'm gonna go to bed now, cause all this math i did without a calculator broke my head. VikedaL 06:22, 16 December 2006 (UTC)